


Purgatory

by Evilkat23



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Bodyswap, Kinda sort bodyswap, Letting go of a loved one, Original Character Death(s), i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkat23/pseuds/Evilkat23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon 'Leo' Rivera died, leaving behind his boyfriend, the housekeeper to the Anderson's, but, when a new toy named Hoppers comes into Bonnie's life with no memory, the toy's realized maybe there's a reason behind his memory loss and have to stop him from ever learning the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory

Bonnie grabbed a hold of her backpack and quickly looked at her room, the place a mess with her clothes and toy's scattered about all over the place. You couldn't see her floor anymore, she cringed when her mother came in with a bitter tsk with her hands on her hips.

"Bonnie...This house has become a tornado zone..." Her mother sighed before putting her hand to her head. Bonnie frowned knowing that some of her toy's were scattered around the house as well. There was also the destroyed pillow fort in the living room with all of her blankets.

"Sorry, Mommy." Bonnie rubbed her arm with a visible pout on her lips.

"Bonnie, after school, we're going to have a talk about your messes. For now, I've hired a home cleaner to pick up the house while we're away." Sure enough the moment she said that, the sound of the door opening and closing.

"Oh! That must be Adrian." Ushering Bonnie into the disaster of the living room. Her mother jumped a bit at the person. It was a male, about nineteen years old, he had curly brown hair and bright green eyes. He stood tall towering over Bonnie and her mother. Instantly, Bonnie clung to her mom's legs. "Oh...I thought...You were a girl." Her mother breathed out before shaking her head.

"I guess I should of made it clear online, huh?" Adrian smiled showing his two front teeth had a rather large gap.

Bonnie's mom gave a little laugh and shook hands with Adrian.

"Let me show you around, the place." She gave Adrian a quick tour, the man seemed to raise an eyebrow at the mess, but nodded along saying nothing. Finally, her mother finished with. "That should be it."

"Alright. Not the biggest mess I've seen. I'm sure I'll have it clean before you get home." Adrian smiled at her, Bonnie, looked down at the man and realized he was wearing black boots that seemed to give him a good inch or two in height.

"Very well, please make sure all of Bonnie's toy's are in her toy box-"

"Woody and Buzz on the bed!" Bonnie blurted out, Adrian tilted his head to the side before getting down on one knee to Bonnie's eye level.

"And which two are those?" He asked her sweetly with a small smile on his face.

"The cowboy and the spaceman." Bonnie replied shyly and he smiled.

"Gotcha."

Getting back up, he gave Bonnie's mom a nod.

"Trust me. I'll have this place spotless."

"That's good to hear. Come along, Bonnie, we're going to be late." Hurrying her daughter along, Bonnie's mom gave one last wave to Adrian before walking out. Adrian stood there for a few moments, tsking his tongue a bit, he looked around at the mess and shook his head.

"Well.." He mumbled before reaching for the laundry basket on the floor. "...Lets start with the toy's..."

Walking around, he picked up all the toy's he could find in the living room, two dino's, a Mr. potato head, and a piggybank. Placing them all in the basket he continued down the hallway where he found a cowgirl, and a horse, in the basket they went. Turning on the bathroom light, he sighed at the sight of toy's in there as well, how many toy's did this girl have? Some clearly were bathroom toy's but he figured the slinky dog hybrid and the plush purple haired doll didn't belong. In the ever filling basket they went. Turning the light back off, he continued down the hallway where he found Mrs. Potato Head and a hedgehog in lederhosen, placing them with the rest of the toy's, he went into Bonnies room and let out a groan.

"Geez..."

Placing the basket down he decided the easiest thing to do would be to collect them all off the floor. Finding the Spaceman tied to the ceiling with his wings out, Adrian looked up at the toy and put his hands on his hips.

"I can't even reach that high..." He observed, frowning, he pulled the small play table to the center of the room and prayed to god that it wouldn't break as he stood up on it. Slightly shaking he reached up and shimmed the Spaceman off of fan. Once off, he removed the pipe cleaner from the toy's back before tossing him to the bed rather ungracefully.

"Now to find the cow...boy...Really?" With a raised eyebrow, he found the cowboy dangling from the window's curtain pull string by his own pull string, the two strings tied together keeping the smiling cowboy in the air. Jumping from the table Adrian sauntered over to the cowboy and picked him up before inspecting the knot. It was a small knot but not impossible to undo. It took him a good while to untie it, at one point he just wanted to take a pair of scissors to the cowboy's pull string but decided against it seeing how that would probably render the doll useless. Finally, after ten minutes he managed to untie it and free the cowboy, once his pull string was free it retracted.

**You're my favorite deputy!**

"Bah!" Adrian jumped not expecting the doll to talk. However, he got an even bigger shock when a man spoke from Bonnie's doorway, the man clearly had a bit of a Spanish accent to his voice as he spoke,,

"Aw, how cute."

Adrian let out a sudden scream and turned, he threw the cowboy at the man, hitting him square in the face. Putting his hand to his chest, Adrian let out a bitter,

"Leo! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Letting out several deep breaths, Adrian slowly sighed out trying his best to calm his beating heart.

Leo chuckled and held the cowboy in his hands.

"Nice to know if someone were harm you, your first instinct is to throw a toy at them." Leo deadpanned as he turned Woody over and pulled at the cowboy's string.

**There's a snake in my boot!**

"Interesante..." Leo rubbed his chin, feeling his stubble with his hands before looking back at Adrian,. Leo then smirked and proceeded to put the cowboy's pull string on his middle finger, with a quick jerk of his hand he forced the cowboy down and watched with amusement as it came back up slowly.

**Somebody's poisoned-**

Before the doll could finish, Leo forced it down again, cutting it off.

"Dude-"

**I'd like to join your-**

Another forceful push down.

"You're going to break-"

**Giddy up-**

With a swift movement, Adrian snatched Woody off of Leo's finger and narrowed his eyes.

"It may be a toy, but it's not a yo-yo." Adrian mumbled before throwing Woody on the bed. Leo just snorted.

"So, this is what my lovely boyfriend is doing all day. Cleaning?" Leo asked leaning in a bit so he looked into Adrian's green eyes with his own brown eyes.

"Hey, it's fifty bucks. You can't argue with that." Adrian explained as he continued to pick up the rest of the toys and throw the rest of them into the toy basket, even the ones in the laundry basket went in there. He then paused and looked over a Leo. "What are you even doing here?"

"Bored." Leo shrugged before taking a seat on the edge of Bonnie's bed.

"It's a school day!" Adrian hissed at him as he put the table back in place before placing the chairs around it neatly.

"And? That's not stopping you."

"Expelled. Remember?"

There was a silence as Adrian continued to walk around the room and put everything away. He got to the bed and gestured for Leo to move up off the bed. Leo sighed and got up, he watched as Adrian pushed Woody and Buzz onto the pillows as he moved the cover about to straightened the bed up.

Leo gently pulled Adrian across the bed by his collar, Adrian chuckled softly and put his hand on Leo's face and pushed his boyfriend back.

"Not while I'm working, tough guy."

Leo let out a bitter 'psh' and looked over at Bonnie's toy basket. before just deciding to sit on top of the wicker basket and cross his legs.

"You really should go back to school. Education is important." Adrian simply told him as he looked around the now clean room.

"Si Claro" Leo responded in Spanish with a laugh.

"C'mon man. Don't waste it like I did." Adrian fought back as he turned and walked out the room, Leo quickly followed and the two continued their conversation outside of the room. Once their voices were far enough, Woody took a risk and slowly stood on the pillow rubbing his back.

"You alright?" Buzz whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, I thought being tied by the string was bad..." Woody shook his head the two started coming back and both went limp again.

"AL DIABLO CON ESO!" Leo yelled at Adrian as they came back into Bonnie's room, Buttercup in Adrian's hands.

"Don't you use that language with me!" Adrian snapped at Leo. "I mean it! Go back to school or I swear I will make you clean this whole house with me!" Adrian jabbed a finger in Leo's chest.

"Bahhhhh." Leo responded, sounding more like he was doing an impression of a sheep than disagreeing with Adrian.

"Babe. Please." Adrian breathed out, making Leo look at him with a raised eyebrow. "If you're here by the time Ms. Anderson comes back, she could really be pissed and I could be out of money. Please. Go back to school. I'll see you later I promise." Adrian breathed out with an exasperated tone in his voice. He then stuck his lower lip out in a pout and brought Buttercup up to his face.

"Do it for the unicorn..." He mocked wiggling Buttercup in the air a bit.

Leo chuckled and gently brought Buttercup down before pecking Adrian's lips.

"Fine. Fine. For the unicorn. I'll see you tonight then, Novio."

"Amor." When Leo left, Adrian dropped Buttercup and put his up to make a symbol of heart with his fingers.

"Te Amo!"

With Leo gone, Adrian finished up cleaning the home in pretty good time. With some time to spare even. He was sitting on the couch when Bonnie and her mom walked in. Bonnie's mom inspected every room, getting more and more happy.

She more than happily paid him his money and he left with the promise of coming back next week...They soon learned he wouldn't be back for sometime. The toy's never really questioned it. That was until one school day, Hamm and Jessie were watching the news, Jessie suddenly jumped up like she was on fire and yelled for everyone to see what was on. Once everyone was up and watching it.

"Oh...Well, I guess that explains it." Woody said with a headshake.

"What a shame." Dolly commented as well.

"He was probably a good guy." Rex gasped and Woody just chuckled,

"You be a make shift Yo-yo and come back to me on that one."

They all looked at the picture of Leon 'Leo' Rivera, clearly a high school photo that shone on the news.

"He went off the road into a ditch...That's a sad way to go." Buzz sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's a shame to watch the young go so soon. It makes you realize how...Fragile humans can really be." Woody commented and the others nodded along with him. Finally Jessie turned off the TV, everyone now bummed out.

"C'mon...Let's go and..Do something else." Jessie tried to say, the others complied and decided maybe sometime away from the TV would do them good. They really just hung around, talking quietly amongst themselves until Bonnie returned home. She practically slammed the door open as she came in. Throwing her backpack onto her bed, she quickly opened it up and everyone watched as a new toy emerged.

It was a black and brown plushy rabbit, it seemed to be missing a floppy ear, but aside from that it was in pretty good condition. Bonnie grabbed all the other toys and quickly put the bunny in front of all of them.

"Everyone. This is Hoppers. I found him by the driveway. He's...He's..." Bonnie paused and pursed her lips as she thought, finally, the idea hit her, "He's the great evil Hoppers! Companion to the witch!" With a quick motion she grabbed Dolly and started to play with everyone, making a mess of her room, once again. She ended when her mom called her for dinner.

"Well, Yehaw! Nice to meet you Hoppers." Jessie happily patted the rabbit's good ear.

Hoppers look around the bunch and frowned, he slowly looked around a tad confused.

"Uh...Thanks." He spoke, his voice deep and a tad off putting as it had a bit of a Spanish flair to it. Hoppers looked at everyone and finally smiled. "I'm sure...I'll be happy here..."


End file.
